Tellement différentes mais tellement semblables
by Nebulleuse
Summary: Trois soeurs, trois histoires. Si semblables et pourtant si différentes... Trois petits drabbles, un pour Bella, un pour Meda et un pour Cissy. Quand notre destin est tracé d'avance, on peut choisir de le suivre... Ou pas. Quand on a le sang des Black...
1. Esprit de feu

**

* * *

**

I. Esprit de feu

Je m'appelle Bellatrix Black. Oui, Black. Comme la famille à la plus pur descendance de toute l'histoire des sorciers. La famille au sang immaculé, parfait. Depuis ma naissance, tout le monde m'aime, tout le monde m'envie et me respecte. J'aime beaucoup ça. Ils ont raison, en même temps. Je suis une Black.

Quoi, je me vante ? Oui, je me vante ! Je suis fière ! Et avouez qu'il y a de quoi ! Jalousez-moi, je m'en fous. Je suis Black et c'est tout. Ma mère disait souvent quand j'étais petite : « Cette gamine a le diable au corps et l'esprit en feu ! » Ca faisait beaucoup rire mon père. Je ne saisissais pas très bien. Mais j'ai compris. Caractère de battante, légèrement tête brûlée, téméraire, têtue… Je ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Je sais m'enflammer tout en restant froide comme la glace. Je ne cède jamais. Jamais.

Déjà, en première année à Poudlard, j'ai su me faire respecter. Je me souviens, quand on me demandait mon nom, je répondais avec fierté, le menton haut et la voix claire. Ca impressionnait même les profs. Je ne les craignais pas. Ils ne me faisaient rien, avec leurs menaces, leurs retenues, leurs points en moins… On m'accusait d'insolence. On disait que j'avais un tempérament bien trop rebelle. Que je n'avais aucune tolérance, que je fonçais droit devant, tête baissée, comme un bélier. Agir sans réfléchir mais être doté pourtant d'une intelligence respectable. De mes trois sœurs, je suis la plus âgée. Ca a toujours été comme ça, ça c'est fait ressentir directement. Je suis dominante. On m'accuse parfois de me croire toujours supérieure aux autres. C'est faux. Je ne me crois pas supérieure.

Je me contente de l'être.

Et alors ? Ca vous dérange ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Rien. Bonne réponse. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je suis maintenant mariée. Ca me dégoûte. Non pas que mon mari soit repoussant à ce point – il est acceptable, disons. Le seul souci, l'énorme problème… C'est mon nom. Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est écœurant. Ca sonne mal, mais mal… ! Je regrette le temps où mon nom était toute ma fierté, ma dignité, ce qui faisait que je marchais la tête haute dans la rue en me sentant puissante… Mais bon, un nom de change pas un caractère. Je me dis parfois que j'ai quand même de la chance d'être marié à Lestrange. C'est pas meilleur que Malfoy – qui est une famille très respectée aussi – mais c'est toujours mieux que l'horrible moldu que s'est trouvé celle qui fut autrefois ma sœur. Je me demande parfois quand même si il existe vraiment de l'amour entre Rodolphus et moi. Peut-être pas. Sûrement que non. Tout comme il n'en existe aucun entre Narcissa et Lucius.

C'est le temps qui fait ça. Quand on était jeunes, on ressentait pleinement nos sentiments. On en avait, c'est déjà pas mal. Maintenant, on est des coquilles vide, sans cœur, sans âme. On se contente d'être, d'exister, de servir. Ca me convient. C'est toujours mieux que d'être dépendante de l'autre. La dépendance… J'ai horreur de ça. Je suis parfaitement indépendante, je n'ai besoin que de moi même. Les autres ont parfois besoin de moi, et souvent, j'aime les ignorer. Apprendre à se démerder seul dans la vie, à se battre. Pour ne pas être sans défense le jour où la solitude s'imposera, où on sera abandonné face au danger… Ne jamais dépendre de quelqu'un, jamais.

Pourtant, à Poudlard, je crois que j'ai éprouvé quelques vagues sentiments. Je dis vague parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé. J'éprouve évidemment de l'affection pour mes parents et ma sœur – je n'en ai plus qu'une, désormais –, et… Oh, en fait, non. Juste ma sœur. Cissy a toujours été celle que je voulais défendre, protéger du danger et de l'avenir sombre qui l'attendait. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour se battre contre ça, pas prête pour cette guerre, qu'elle ne le serait jamais… Elle est bien trop pure, bien trop belle, bien trop douce pour combattre dans ce camp, dans ces rangs. Quel être humain au monde voudrait la pousser au combat, elle, avec ses yeux d'azur brillants d'innocence et ses airs d'ange tombée du ciel ? Elle n'est pas faite pour cette vie, elle ne le sera jamais. C'est tout.

Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle est épouse et mère, je ressens encore le besoin de la protéger. Elle est si vulnérable, si faible… Je crois que c'est la seule personne pour qui j'aurais vraiment éprouvé de l'affection, de l'amour. Ma petite sœur. Même Rodolphus, même pendant nos années de Poudlard… Je ne l'ai que très faiblement aimé. Je l'ai simplement apprécié, vaguement.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

_- Bella !_

_- Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça !_

_- Bellatrix !_

_- Depuis quand on est assez familiers pour que tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?_

_Rodolphus Lestrange sourit, et ses yeux sombres se baissèrent. Il respira profondément et leva le regard vers la belle jeune fille brune qui se trouvait devant lui, ses yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs._

_- Black ?_

_- C'est mieux._

_- Je disais donc. Pourquoi tu m'évites ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Chaque fois qu'on se croise, dans les couloirs… tu m'évite._

_- Te crois-tu réellement assez important à mes yeux pour que je fasse des détours ?_

_- Réellement, acquiesça le jeune homme en élargissant son sourire._

_- Eh bien il faut croire que tu as tort, soupira Bellatrix. Bon, si tu permet, j'ai un cours de potions dans dix minutes, et je n'aimerai pas être en retard._

_- C'est bien dommage, parce que tu vas l'être, si tu ne me répond pas maintenant._

_- Oh, c'est un ordre ou une menace ? s'enquit railleusement Bellatrix. C'est très impressionnant, en tout cas… J'en tremble, regarde !_

_- Tu te défile pour changer de sujet comme ça ?_

_- Je ne change pas de sujet, je souligne ta stupidité._

_- Ne m'insulte pas !_

_- Alors laisse-moi passer !_

_Il secoua la tête et ne bougea pas, dos à la porte, son bras bloquant le passage de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle il l'avait entraîné de force, au prix de griffures, coups de pieds violents et même quelques morsures sur le poignet qui avait fermement tenu le bras de la brune._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder ici ! s'emporta-t-elle, à bout de patience._

_- C'est pas comme si je te gardais prisonnière pendant toute ta vie._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?_

_- Tu es sourde ou idiote, Black ? Une réponse ! Ca fait dix fois que je te le dis !_

_- Je t'interdis de m'insulter !_

_- Tu le fais pour moi, je ne fais que t'imiter, ma belle…_

_- Oh, alors c'est pour ça…_

_Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Bellatrix._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Pour ça que tu tiens tellement à me coincer seule._

_- De quoi tu parle ?_

_- Ecoute Lestrange, tu es très séduisant, mais tu n'es pas pour moi. Trouve-toi une autre fille qui sera ravi de t'avoir pour elle, mais…_

_- Mais par les fantasmes les plus débauchés de Merlin, de quoi parles-tu ?_

_Elle s'interrompit un instant, hésitante._

_- Tu veux sortir avec moi, non ?_

_- C'est une demande ? sourit-il._

_- Une question, disons._

_- C'est probable._

_- Je vois._

_- Ah._

_Il y eut un court silence._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, au juste ?_

_- Laisse-moi sortir, pervers._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'a traînée ici pour faire des choses que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire._

_- On se calme chérie, déjà, si je t'ai « traînée » ici, c'est pour avoir une réponse – que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné, d'ailleurs. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que tes rêves sont les miens._

_- J'y crois pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui veut l'autre, là ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Ben, toi, tu veux de moi ?_

_- Je suis une Black, Lestrange._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Les Black n'aiment pas. Jamais. Personne._

_- Les Lestrange non plus, enfin pas vraiment, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Faut croire que c'est faux. Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle._

_- Répète-moi ça sans tourner autour de la question._

_Il inspira de nouveau un grand coup et se mordit la lèvre._

_- Je crois que je suis complètement dingue._

_- C'est fort possible. Je t'approuve, si ça peut te rassurer. Je peux y aller ?_

_- De toi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Complètement dingue de toi._

_Il y eut un silence, de nouveau. Rodolphus eut un sourire gêné et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, sous le regard intense de Bellatrix. _

_- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle enfin._

_- Je crois que tu as parfaitement compris._

_- Tu déconnes ?_

_- J'ai malheureusement peur que non._

_- Woa… Ah ben merde…_

_- Eh ouais._

_- Mais t'es vraiment sérieux ?_

_- Je suis vraiment sérieux._

_- Toi ?_

_- Moi._

_- Tu m'aimes ?_

_- Je… _

_Il hésita, puis plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire._

_- Ouais. Je t'aime._

_- T'en es sûr ?_

_- Quasiment certain._

_- Ah ben merde…, répéta-t-elle._

_Il y eut un long moment où ils se fixaient sans rien dire. Il esquissait un mouvement pour sortir quand une main pâle l'attrapa violemment par sa cravate vert et argent. Il eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait quand des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Des lèvres au goût sucré de caramel._

_- Tu es délicieuse, susurra-t-il quelques minutes plus tard._

_Elle ne répondit pas et remit rapidement quelques mèches rebelles de cheveux en place. Il sourit, amusé. _

_- C'est la première fois qu'on te dit ça, pas vrai ?_

_Elle se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil._

_- Je t'aime, précisa-t-il._

_- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit._

_- La première fois qu'on te dit « Je t'aime »._

_- Ah. Ben… non, bien sûr…_

_- Avoue._

_- Bon, ouais, et alors ? _

_- A ton avis, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis pas assez belle pour certain ? Pas assez intelligente ? _

_- Tu es magnifique et très intelligente, répliqua-t-il._

_- Alors pourquoi, si tu es si malin, hein ?_

_- Tu es… glaciale._

_Elle renifla dédaigneusement._

_- Enfin, d'apparence ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Parce que sinon… la chaleur que ressentirai n'importe qui en t'embrassant dépasse de loin celle des enfers… _

_Elle rougit._

_- Tu fais fuir les gens, avec ton air hautain, méprisant. Ils te respectent par crainte, mais tu ne respire franchement pas la gentillesse. Tu te crois supérieure à tout le monde et ceux qui t'aiment vraiment ne le disent pas, par peur de se faire rembarrer. Ils savent que tu n'aime personne, et ils ont peur de toi. _

_- Pas toi, visiblement ! fit remarquer Bellatrix avec un faible sourire, tout sortant du rouge à lèvre de son sac. _

_- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

_- Tu as tort ! affirma-t-elle en se remaquillant, un petit miroir dans une main._

_- Non. Tu sais pourquoi eux ne te disent jamais qu'ils t'aiment ?_

_- Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire. Je n'attends que ça ! ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard du miroir pour le dévisager avec impatience._

_- La peur dépasse tous les sentiments. _

_- Et pas pour toi ?_

_- Pas pour moi._

_- L'amour devant ?_

_- L'amour devant, acquiesça Rodolphus en lui souriant._

_- C'est étrange._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour un Lestrange._

_- Ce qui est étrange, c'est la ressemblance entre le mot « étrange » et mon nom de famille._

_- Tu es stupide._

_- Peut-être._

_Elle lui rendit son sourire._

_- C'est ça que j'aime bien chez toi, finalement._

_- Ma stupidité ?_

_- Ton côté différent. Toi tu ose m'approcher et me dire que tu m'aime. Tu ose le penser, vraiment. C'est ça qui me plais. Oser aimer pour quelqu'un de ton rang, de ton sang… C'est mignon._

_- Thank's._

_Il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux et s'écria :_

_- Merde !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Mon cours de potions !_

_Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit de la salle. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et cria soudain, alors qu'elle partait en courant dans le couloir, déjà en retard :_

_- Eh, attends !_

_Elle se retourna._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Un dernier…_

_Il marcha tranquillement pour arriver à sa hauteur et l'embrassa encore une fois._

_- Satisfait ?_

_- Satisfait._

_- Je peux y aller ?_

_- Tu peux. On se voit tout à l'heure… Bella ?_

_Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, avant de repartir en courant vers les cachots. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Il avait prit le cœur de Bella, sa Bella. Lui, Rodolphus Lestrange, sixième année de Serpentard avait réussi à avoir Bellatrix Black rien que pour lui. Une Black rien que pour lui. Un exploit, un miracle… Même si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle était quand même à lui, et ça, c'était vraiment… parfait. Ca valait largement les griffures, morsures et hématomes dont les marques allaient restées visibles sur lui comme un rappel de cette journée._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Je me souviens encore de ce jour où il m'avait coincée dans cette salle de classe vide. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je l'évitais. Pourquoi, au fait ? Ah oui. Il me fixait tout le temps. Ca m'intriguais, je n'aimais pas trop sa présence, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il me voulait. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai été un peu surprise, mais finalement, je ne regrette pas. J'ai épousé quelqu'un que j'aimais bien, de sang pur et respectable… Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, au bout du compte. Je sais aussi que c'est la seule personne, encore aujourd'hui, à part ma sœur, à qui je permet de m'appeler _Bella_.


	2. Etincelle de malice

**II. Etincelle de malice**

Je m'appelle Andromeda Black. Oui, Black. Ce sang de folie, empoisonné… Je n'en suis pas très fière. Je crois bien qu'eux non plus, ne sont pas très fière que j'en sois une. Je suis la honte de la famille. A cause de mon côté humain. Parce que je suis différente d'eux. Je n'entre pas dans les normes, je dépasse les limites avec simplicité, et ils n'aiment pas ça. J'ai épousé un Sang-de-Bourbe, fils de moldus. Je suis gentille, je me considère comme égale aux autres, j'apprécie les moldus au même titre que n'importe quel sorcier, je souris aux elfes de maisons, je parle avec des humains et des créatures de n'importe quel rang social. Je m'en fiche. Et ça les énerve. Et je m'en fiche encore plus.

J'aime Ted. Et ça, ils ne pourront jamais en dire autant. Cette ambiance de respect froid qui régnait toujours dans cette famille, dans cette grande maison, trop grande pour mes parents, mes sœurs et moi… Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Aujourd'hui, j'habite une très belle maison avec mon Ted et ma fille, Nymphadora. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens vraiment comblée. Je suis heureuse, je suis libre… Heureuse, je l'étais déjà quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ted. Libre, je l'étais déjà quand j'ai quitté cette maison, fuit ma famille et renié mon statut. Je suis comme tout le monde. Une Black, oui… et après ? C'est ridicule. Comme si un nom possédait un pouvoir sur une personne.

D'ailleurs, je ne suis plus Black. Je suis Andromeda Tonks. Je l'aime. Envers et contre tous. Et je suis heureuse. Je sais que Bellatrix est beaucoup moins heureuse que moi, elle qui vit en permanence dans cette ambiance aussi froide que la glace. Autrefois, Rodolphus l'aimait, je crois. Et elle l'appréciait aussi. Maintenant, c'est fini, rien, rien que du respect. J'imagine leur vie, maintenant, leurs journées quand ils n'ont rien de spécial à faire. Des vagues « bonjour » le matin en se croisant dans la cuisine. Leur table dressée d'une tonne d'aliments variés préparés avec amour par les elfes de maison dont les trois quarts finiront à la poubelle. Moi, c'est Teddy qui m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit sur un plateau, quelquefois. Il sait que j'adore ça. Que deux ou trois choses simples ; une tasse de café, des toast et un pot de confiture à la fraise. Il me suffit de ça et d'un de ses sourires pour savoir que la journée à venir sera merveilleuse. Comme toutes les autres de ma vie depuis que je suis avec lui.

Je sais aussi que Bellatrix n'a pas d'enfant. Tu m'étonne. Comment une femme comme elle pourrait être mère ? Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais elle en serait parfaitement incapable. Car il faut savoir aimer pour être mère. Et Bella, elle ne sait pas. Cissy, elle, a un fils, Draco. Elle sait aimer, j'en suis sûre, mais elle ne le montre pas. Ce garçon manque d'amour, c'est évident. Il a à peine cinq ans et il ne va pas bien. Je le sais parce que je l'ai croisé, elle et son gamin, dans une rue de Londres. J'allais au Chemin de Traverse, j'entrais dans le Chaudron Baveur et elle en sortait. Le sérieux de cet enfant, la gravité de ses traits m'a frappé. Un gamin de cet âge-là devrait avoir le sourire, courir partout, sautiller autour de sa mère pour qu'elle lui achète des bonbons ou un balais… mais non. Il marchait à côté d'elle, légèrement en retrait, la tête basse. Elle aussi semblait d'un sérieux inquiétant. Son visage impassible était triste, ses yeux d'azur étaient vides. Quand je elle m'a vue, elle a mit un certain temps à me reconnaître. C'était étrange. Je rayonnait et elle semblait si malheureuse, si ennuyée, si lasse… Elle m'a lancé un faible sourire et a détourné les yeux. Ca faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vue et elle, elle s'est contenté de sourire. On était sœurs avant, pourtant… non ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… C'est tellement loin, nos souvenirs d'enfance…

On était tout le temps ensembles, toutes les trois. On ne jurait que l'une par l'autre, Bellatrix légèrement dominante. C'était toujours nos trois sourires qui rayonnaient ensembles, c'était nos trois cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson… On était trois sœurs, trois gamines heureuses de vivre, insouciantes. Puis un terrible malheur s'est abattu sur nous.

On a grandit.

C'est dur, le monde des adultes, quand on est pas prêtes. Il faut choisir son camp. Car c'est la guerre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réunit des alliés, et ma famille approuve fortement toutes ses décisions. Bella sera Mangemorte, je le sais. Si elle ne l'est pas déjà, du moins… Cissy, je ne sais pas. Il faut être capable de tuer, pour être Mangemort. Être cruel, dépourvu de sentiments… Je ne sais pas si elle est assez forte pour ça. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse. Peut-être n'est elle pas assez faible pour s'abaisser à tuer… C'est dingue qu'on en soit arrivées là. On était si unies, pourtant. Si soudées…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

_- Meda, lâche cette poupée ! ordonna fermement Bellatrix._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Pas'que c'est la mienne ! couina la petite Narcissa, boudeuse._

_- A ton âge, t'as pas honte de piquer des poupées à ta petite sœur ?_

_- Je lui pique pas ! protesta Andromeda. Je voulais jouer avec elle !_

_- Ce n'est plus de ton âge !_

_- Mais elle s'ennuie toute seule ! Puisque tu n'es jamais là, toi…_

_- Quoi ? C'est faux !_

_- C'est parfaitement vrai ! Bientôt, dans quelques années, tu partira à Poudlard, tu va nous abandonner, Cissy et moi ! Tu t'éloigne déjà beaucoup trop ! On va devenir quoi, nous, seules sans toi ?_

_- Vous vous en sortirez très bien !_

_- C'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude, vu que tu es toujours toute seule et que tu refuse de t'amuser avec nous la plupart du temps ! Tu as un sérieux problème, Bellatrix, et tu veux que je te le dise ?_

_- Vas-y, pour voir !_

_- Tu grandis ! cracha Andromeda, les larmes lui montant aux yeux._

_  
Bellatrix se tut. Elle regarda ses sœurs. Sa petite Cissy qui tenait entre ses minuscules mains une poupée de chiffon, ses yeux bleus clairs brillants de larmes, comme toujours quand elle assistait à une dispute entre ses grandes sœurs. Elle regarda Andromeda, qui grandissait, elle aussi, bien malgré sa volonté. Son regard noisette accusateur qui criait à la trahison. Et elle réalisa alors tout le mal qu'elle faisait en voulant grandir trop vite, faire comme les grands, mieux que les autres. A Poudlard, elle serait vraiment loin de ses sœurs, et alors ce serait réellement plus dur… Elle pourrait vivre avec, mais Andromeda aurait du mal à supporter. Et Narcissa, encore moins. Elle était encore tellement jeune…_

_- Excusez-moi, murmura Bellatrix en baissant les yeux. J'ai été sotte. Beaucoup trop stupide. Je vous demande pardon. J'essaie de rester le plus possible avec vous mais il faut vous faire à l'idée que je suis grande, maintenant… _

_- C'est pas une raison pour briser les liens, lâcha Andromeda dans un souffle. Tu t'éloigne, je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou non, mais c'est un fait. Regarde-toi, Bella… Tu grandis à une vitesse… On a besoin de toi, réellement. Tu réalise, ça ? Tu le comprends ?_

_- 'Veux pas que Bella va à Poud'ard ! gazouilla Narcissa, la mine triste, en balançant sa poupée au visage de sa sœur la plus âgée. Reste 'vec 'Meda et 'Cissy ! Sinon Cissy pas contente…_

_- Regarde-la ! murmura Andromeda en prenant Bellatrix par les épaules. Elle est trop petite pour supporter une séparation ! Tu es sa sœur, Bella, comprends-le ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Et tu ne désire visiblement plus en être une… C'est ton choix. Mais pense aux dégâts collatéraux. Si c'est tout ce que nous sommes pour toi… ! ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant._

_- Je… vous… quoi ? Meda ! Vous n'êtes pas des dégâts collatéraux ! Vous êtes mes sœurs, ma famille, ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Vous êtes tout ce qui compte pour moi…_

_- Tu parles comme les grandes personnes ! accusa Andromeda. « Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, tout ce qui compte pour moi… » Mais tu le pense vraiment ?_

_- Moi, je parle comme eux ? Et « dégâts collatéraux », c'est un terme d'enfant, peut-être ?_

_- Ce terme n'est rien comparé à ton comportement ! s'emporta Andromeda. Tu change ! Tu deviens adulte, responsable, alors que tu n'a même pas encore dix ans ! Ce n'est pas normal !_

_Bellatrix ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête. Il y eut un long silence, où seuls les babillages de Narcissa s'élevaient de temps en temps, résonnant dans la petite chambre d'enfant. Puis, soudain, Bellatrix sauta sur ses deux sœurs et les serra très fort dans ses bras._

_- Tu as raison. Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste. C'est énervant. Meda, comprends, ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment, mais je dois grandir. Il le faut. Pour ensuite pouvoir mieux aider nos parents et les autres sorciers…_

_- Pourquoi parles-tu des autres ? s'offusqua Andromeda, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de Bellatrix. Comment ose-tu te préoccuper de leur cas alors que nous t'aimons, Cissy et moi ? _

_- Encore une fois, bonne réponse ! soupira Bellatrix. Dur de te clouer le bec, tu as réponse à tout… _

_Elle tira les cheveux de sa sœur, qui éclata de rire. Alors qu'Andromeda allait chercher la poupée pour la balancer à Bellatrix, Narcissa applaudissait de ses petites mains, un sourire sur son visage angélique. Puis elle se joignit à elles, aggrippant le cou de Bellatrix qui éclata de rire en la faisant tourner dans les airs._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Elle a bien changé. Nous avons toutes changées. C'est là le drame, le bémol. Non, c'est moi, le bémol, dans cette histoire. L'erreur, la tache, le bâton dans l'engrenage… Je suis une plaie pour cette famille, une honte. Le pire, c'est probablement que j'en suis fière. Je suis peut-être tout simplement folle. Mais ça me va. Mon père disait souvent en me regardant quand j'étais petite : « Cette gamine est pleine de vie, plus rayonnante que le soleil, plus sucrée que des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue… C'est à cause de l'étincelle de malice qui fait briller son regard » Et ma mère souriait. Bellatrix m'a apprit tôt à vivre sans les autres. Elle disait que l'indépendance était primordiale. Elle a eu tort de m'enseigner ça. Parce que maintenant je vis sans mes sœurs, et je commence à m'habituer. Et je me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte parce que ce jour-là, je l'ai critiquée. Je l'ai accusé de grandir trop vite. Mais si j'ai appris à vivre normalement sans elles, c'est que j'ai grandis, moi aussi. Beaucoup trop. Et même le rire enfantin de Narcissa ne manque plus à mes oreilles. Même la voix enjouée de Bellatrix criant le surnom qu'elle adorait me donner ne me manque plus. J'ai oublié le goût de mon enfance, le son des rires et du ton de leur voix lorsqu'elles m'appelaient _Meda_.


	3. Ange des enfers

**III. Ange des enfers**

Je m'appelle Narcissa Black. Oui, Black. Effacez cette admiration de votre regard. J'ai eu ma dose de respect irrationnel pour le restant de mes jours. Je sais que je devrais au contraire rechercher, réclamer ce respect. Comme si c'était tout naturel. Andromeda disait souvent qu'un nom d'avait aucune emprise sur la personne qui le porte. Bellatrix la traitait d'idiote, c'est vrai que c'était tellement pour elle, le fait d'être née Black… Je suis plutôt du côté d'Andromeda, sur ce point. Un nom ne forme pas une personne, c'est la personne qui forme le nom. On a pas un caractère bien trempé parce qu'on est Black, on est Black justement parce qu'on est de réputation une tête brûlée. On est tellement différentes, toutes les trois, mais au fond tellement semblables…

On est sœurs. La plus âgée, têtue, hautaine, dédaigneuse, très digne, légèrement égocentrique, méprisante sur les bords. La deuxième, d'un naturel joyeux, souriante, originale, enjouée, gentille, pleine de vie… Et moi. Dans tout ça. Je me contente d'être là. Après elle, et puis voilà. Je me rappelle qu'une fois par mois, dans notre grand manoir, mes parents organisaient une réunion familiale. Tout le monde était là ; nos grands-parents, nos oncles, nos tantes, nos cousins, nos parrains, nos marraines… Tout le monde se réunissait autour de la grande table, dans la salle à manger, et on déjeunait ensembles. Les adultes échangeaient les anecdotes, les derniers potins du ministère, leur point de vue politique, leur vie familiale. Ils parlaient du fait que le ministre était beaucoup trop faible et laissait trop passer le sang indigne entre les mailles de filets, ou je ne sais quoi… Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je riais avec mes sœurs et mes cousins, Sirius et Regulus.

On était liés, meilleurs amis, on jouaient ensembles depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Enfin, _tendre_… C'est un mot qui n'est pas très approprié pour la situation. On a grandit en période de pré-guerre, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur comme ça, avec les idées de mes parents sur les moldus et sang-de-bourbes… Je n'aime pas trop ce terme. Andromeda le hais. C'est normal, son mari en est un. Bellatrix le traite de moldu, de temps en temps. Quand elle le fait, elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle est d'humeur joyeuse. Selon elle, être sang-de-bourbe est encore pire que d'être moldu. C'est comme si des simples mortels avaient volé la magie aux sorciers, eux qui étaient si peu dignes de la recevoir… C'est pour ça qu'elle est si fière de descendre d'une longue, longue lignée de sang-pur.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle en veut tellement à Meda d'avoir choisit Tonks, plutôt que les prétendants de rang respectable que mes parents s'obstinaient à lui présenter. Mais c'est un sujet qui fâche… Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui… Les réceptions familiales. Je me souviens aussi qu'un jour, quand j'étais petite – je devais aller sur mes six ans –, j'écoutais une conversation de grands pendant que mes sœurs et mes cousins jouaient dans le jardin. Une de mes grand-mère qui parlait de la guerre qui s'annonçait m'a regardé avec tristesse et a dit : « Cette gamine est trop pure pour porter le poids du combat sur ses frêles épaules… Elle ne pourra jamais se battre, ce n'est qu'un ange perdu au milieu de l'enfer… » Ma mère était partie s'isoler dans la cuisine et était revenue de longues minutes après, les yeux rougis. Elle a balancé un regard glacial à la vieille femme, et m'a ordonné d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants de mon âge. C'était stupide. Je n'avais pas leur âge, ils étaient tous plus grands que moi. J'étais la plus petite, la plus fragile… la plus innocente, aussi. Bella sait très bien se battre. Meda a du apprendre, aussi, à défendre sa cause et celle de son fils de moldus. Je ne sais pas, moi. Je n'ai jamais su. Elle avait raison, cette vieille. Trop faible.

Je ne fais que suivre les autres, leur exemple. Surtout Bella. Ca a toujours été mon model, celle que j'admirais et que j'imitais. J'ai toujours eu peur que ça l'énerve, mais non. Ca l'amusait plutôt, j'étais sa petite sœur, sa toute petite sœur qui voulait faire tout comme elle. J'ai jamais réussi à la suivre sur certains points. Le fait de me battre en est un exemple douloureux. Je suis faible, trop faible… J'étais si fière quand elle était fière de moi… Ca n'arrivait pas très souvent, mais c'était toujours un moment agréable…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

_- Cissy ! Eh, Cissy ! __Je suis là !_

_Narcissa se tourna brusquement la tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, et croisa le regard sombre de sa sœur la plus âgée qui lui souriait, à la table des Serpentard. Elle s'efforça de répondre à son sourire, mais ce fut plutôt une sorte de grimace. Elle était tellement nerveuse…_

_- Vas-y, n'ai pas peur ! Tu sera à Serpentard, j'en suis convaincue, tu es une Black à l'état pur…_

_Une à l'état pur, une à l'état dur. Une douce pour une forte. Le feu et la glace. Différentes mais semblables._

_- Veuillez vous approcher ! Le Choixpeau va désormais vous répartir…_

_Quand son nom retentit, Narcissa s'avança d'un pas maladroit, sous le silence lourd de la salle. Pas un bruit. Juste ses dents qui claquaient. Elle sentit ses joues rosir fortement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le petit tabouret de bois et qu'une main osseuse posait le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé sur sa cascade de cheveux blonds. _

_- Hum, encore une Black, hein ? susurra le chapeau à son oreille, de sorte à ce que personne sauf elle ne l'entende._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. _

_- Vous êtes décidément une famille très spéciale, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres… Enfin, cette génération, je veux dire. Bien que ta sœur la plus âgée et l'un de tes cousins soient à Serpentard, j'ai envoyé ton autre cousin à Gryffondor. C'est normal, il était trop courageux, il avait le cœur trop pur et trop d'amour dedans. Il a un caractère assez semblable que celui de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant, si différents ! Tous les deux affreusement têtus, ils foncent la tête baissé, ne lâchent jamais le morceau… mais ils sont opposés. Et ton autre sœur, alors ? Hein ? Elle, j'ai hésité. Elle était assez intelligente pour Serdaigle, assez courageuse pour Gryffondor, assez loyale pour Poufsouffle… mais elle a choisit. Serpentard. C'était sa décision, je l'ai respecté. _

_Le souffle court, Narcissa regarda les élèves présents qui la fixaient d'un air impatient. Le chapeau était long à se décider._

_- Assez parlé d'eux ! murmura-t-il joyeusement. C'est inutile. Tu es le sujet principal. Où vais-je te mettre ? C'est fou comme tu es… pure. Par rapport à eux. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour Serdaigle. Tu manque de courage pour Gryffondor, la loyauté n'est pas ton point fort et tu n'es pas assez ambitieuse et cruelle pour Serpentard. Tu porte trop d'amour en toi. _

_- Je sais ! cracha Narcissa à voix basse, osant répliquer d'un ton insolent à ce vieux chapeau si… vénérable. Je suis trop faible !_

_- Tu fais erreur, petite ! C'est bien là qu'est la faute ! Tu n'es pas trop faible, loin de là… Justement ! Tu es trop forte pour cette maison remplie de gens vils et rusés qui ne pensent qu'à leur personne, qu'à sauver leur vie à eux._

_Narcissa haussa les sourcils. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi lui mentait-il ainsi ? Durant toute son enfance, on lui avait répété qu'elle était trop faible et trop douce pour quoi que ce soit. Trop belle pour être abîmée, trop pure pour le danger. D'où ce vieux bout de chiffon sortait-il ça ?_

_- Tu peux encore décider à ma place. Je suis là pour te proposer. Et je suggère Serdaigle. Après, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, de ton destin. Trace ton propre chemin. Fais tes choix. _

_- Je… je veux aller à Serpentard ! assura Narcissa en s'efforçant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix._

_- Ne laisse personne prendre les décisions à ta place ! Est-ce ce que tu désire au plus profond de ton cœur ?_

_- Ce que je désire, justement, c'est de ne pas en avoir. Ne plus en avoir. Pour être forte, plus forte, comme Bella. Envoie-moi à Serpentard._

_- Je t'aurais prévenu. SERPENTARD ! ajouta-t-il dans un cri qui résonna, se répercutant contre les murs de la Grande Salle qui explosa en applaudissements._

_Jamais Narcissa n'avait vu un sourire aussi fier, aussi triomphant que celui de Bellatrix ce jour-là alors qu'elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts à la table des vert et argent. _

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard, à ce moment là. La lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Ca m'a réchauffé le cœur. J'ai couru dans ses bras et elle m'a serré contre elle, très fort. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, avant. Ce qu'elle n'a fait que très, très rarement, quand elle était vraiment contente de moi. Elle me prenait au sérieux, elle me parlait comme à une fille de son âge, comme à une amie. Elle m'appelait Narcissa. Malgré moi, je crois que… J'aimais ces moments. J'aimais ne plus être rien d'autre que la petite sœur, celle qu'on couve, qu'on protège de tout… Parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour faire face. Elle qui adorait faire mon éducation, forger mon caractère, « _faire de moi une vraie Black_ » comme elle disait. J'étais heureuse, parce que je désirais vraiment qu'elle soit fière de moi. J'aimais qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, et non par le surnom qu'elle m'avait donné quand j'était encore un bébé. J'aimais me sentir grande, lire la fierté sur son visage et dans son regard. Maintenant, c'est l'inverse. On ne se voit plus souvent, et ça me manque, tout ça. Ces moments où elle m'aidait à me coiffer, à m'habiller bien, à faire mes devoirs à la perfection… Car c'était tout simplement ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle voulait que je sois parfaite. Et je voulais la rendre fière. J'aimerais tant retrouver cette complicité enfantine, ce sourire sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, ça me manque réellement, le temps où elle m'appelait encore _Cissy_.


End file.
